Fairy Animal
The Fairy Animals are magical creatures introduced in Season 7. Overview There are many species of Fairy Animals though the accurate number still remains unknown. Each Fairy Animal is a unique creature, with a special power or talent necessary to maintain the balance of the Magic Dimension. Many Fairy Animals live peacefully, safe from any threat, in the Alfea Natural Park, which Faragonda created to protect them. Some Fairy Animals are already extinct on their native worlds. Fairy Animals can bond with fairies. But they can also find their true owners being witches, so Fairy Animals can bound with witches as well. Types of Fairy Animals Real World *Digmole *Unicorn *Shinygreed *Quillcat *Cry-Cry *Magiwolf *Techsquirrel *Kangourmet *Scarret *Rabcon *Deerbeetle *Highedgehog *Yaffle *Accordiphant *Ball Rat *Collinorie *Pelifly *Liger MiniWorld *Digsy *Leafy *Plant Mite *Fishibble *Flybee *Bugbunny *Clanky *Floaty *Pompbear *Fluffram *Furry *Golden Butterfly Pre-Series Intial When Mavilla was headmistress of Alfea, owning and exhibiting the strengths of one's Fairy Animal was considered a vital part of a fairy education. Everything taught was a reflection of the contents of the Tome of Nature. Eventually, Mavilla realized Alfea was like a big cage to Fairy Animals and the current curriculum prohibited them from living freely. To make sure abuse of Fairy Animals would not continue, Mavilla cast Clear Memory Spell. The Digmoles were once abundant in the Magic Dimension, but nearly became extinct at the hands of the Giant of the Valley, leaving only one left. Squonk, Critty, and Flitter never met their bonded fairies. The Golden Butterfly never met the Winx. Altered The casting of Clear Memory Spell was interrupted by the Winx. The Winx saved the Digmoles from the brink of extinction at the hands of the Giant of the Valley. Squonk, Critty, and Flitter met their bonded fairies. The Winx met the Golden Butterfly. Series Season 7 In "The Alfea Natural Park," the Winx have just arrived at Alfea after a long day of shopping and they need to figure out a way to get in without getting caught. The Winx tip-toe to the entrance but just then, Shyla and Arabel are running away from a giant monster coming from the forest. After the Winx's failed attempt in stopping it, the creature shrinks down to a small size and is accompanied by Faragonda. She then scolds the two girls for feeding the Kangourmet candy, as it turns it into the very rampaging monster they were fleeing from. Faragonda reminds them of their position as keepers of the Alfea Natural Park and tells them not to forget that. As the Winx walk with Faragonda, she brings them into her office to not only scold them for returning late, but to inform them of the park. She presents them with a projection of it and says that tomorrow morning, the Winx will accompany her to visit it as she wants them to see it, for they will be planning the park's grand opening party. After Stella gives the Winx and Kiko the proper tourist outfits, they head out to the park with Faragonda, the keepers, and Roxy, as she is the Fairy of Animals and is one of the best choices of a guest. She will be transporting the Kangourmet safely back to the park. Bloom praises Faragonda for choosing to come to the park, to which Faragonda responds that she created this place for all the Fairy Animals. Further, each Fairy Animal is a unique creature with its own special power or talent. Roxy goes on to say that some animals in the park are already extinct on their native worlds, but here they can live peacefully, safe from any threat. Flora comments on its size, asking how it is guarded from intruders and predators, and Faragonda says that they have something better than walls or gates to protect the park: a magical barrier that only allows entry to those with fairy magic. Everyone passes through the barrier and Faragonda welcomes them to the Alfea Natural Park. The Winx gaze in amazement at the park's splendor, and Faragonda, who leaves with the keepers to go on an operations inspection, leaves the Winx to take a look around and come up with some ideas for the grand opening party next week. Roxy comments on how wonderful the park is, and Musa dedicates a song of harmony and serenity to all the animals that live here, with Love Is All Around playing in the background as the Winx discover all the plants and animals in the park. After a while, Roxy releases the Kangourmet, who acts playfully with Kiko, stealing his carrots. The Winx and Roxy gather around him after he had fallen in a hole dug by a Digmole, a creature that, true to its name, digs holes. The Kangourmet walks around and ends up bumping into a rock, much to the amusement of Kiko but to the concern of the girls. Kiko goes off, jealous of the attention the Digmole is getting, but the Digmole follows him and tries to steal his last carrot. His scream attracts the attention of the girls, who run off in his direction, and find him safe. As Bloom holds Kiko, a bird of prey swoops in and abducts the Digmole, shocking everyone. Roxy alerts the girls that the bird is not a Fairy Animal as Fairy Animals do not attack each other. In an attempt to stop it, the Winx transform into Bloomix fairies and go after the bird. After several attempts to attack the bird and deliver the Digmole to safety, the Winx ultimately come back to Roxy empty handed as the bird has gone past the confines of the park. Stella tells Roxy that the bird was incredibly strong, and Bloom apologizes to the Winx that they could not protect the Digmole. Later, the Winx and Roxy brief Faragonda on the events of the day, saying the bird, who came from outside the park, definitely had fairy powers as it attacked them and crossed the barrier with ease. Roxy offers to do research on the bird to find out which species it belongs to as Faragonda poses the question of why the Digmole was abducted. Later, the bird of prey enters her lair full of caged Fairy Animals and transforms into the cat-like shapeshifter, Kalshara. She greets her brother, Brafilius, with the last Digmole in the Magic Dimension, much to his surprise. She orders Brafilius to lock him up, but he cannot seem to do so succesfully as the creature slips out of his way a few times. Kalshara eventually does so herself and states that this Digmole is the first step in acquiring an army of Fairy Animals at her command. Comics Season 7 In "Issue 141: Animals Bewitched,"... In "Issue 152: Friends Forever,"... Gallery Trivia *Most names of Fairy Animal species are created by pun or blend. However, there are exceptions, like the Unicorn, the Golden Butterfly, and the Plant Mite. *It is unknown if the Fairy Animals from the MiniWorlds can bond with fairies. *Fairy Animals can have their rightful owners, examples are the Trix and their Fairy Animals - Frostbite, Kemmy, and Occula. *Out of all the Winx's bonded companions, the Fairy Animals are the only ones who does not make an appearance in the Winx Club Comic Series. Category:Magical Creatures Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Roxy Category:Squonk Category:Amarok Category:Critty Category:Shiny Category:Flitter Category:Elas Category:MiniWorld Creatures Category:Fairy Animals Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Groups